Lucky Star Kingdom
:This article is about the kingdom itself, for the film based on the kingdom, see Lucky Star Kingdom (film). The is a fictional kingdom contained within The Drillimation Series, where many episodes of the anime take place. It is shielded under a large glass dome off the east coast of Tokyo. History Founding and creation After the engagement of Kenjirou Yamauchi in 1958, Ayano Fuchigami invited Yamauchi for a paddle on the Pacific Ocean. When Fuchigami lowers the machine into the ocean, she uses a crystal ball to spawn a large glass dome underwater. Using the Fastbuild and Regeneration Charms, they build a castle that would eventually become the signature icon of the kingdom. As a result, thousands of visitors visit the kingdom and becomes popular immediately with ema slabs and wishes being sent to both Yamauchi and Fuchigami. Wedding and Coronation of Yamauchi and Fuchigami :Main Article: Wedding of Kenjirou Yamauchi and Ayano Fuchigami The engagement of the couple eventually causes the royal wedding and coronation of the two in the same year, thus becoming the first monarch of the kingdom. Over the course of five years, they have three children: Prince Keishi, Princess Reina, and Prince Shinji. Rise of Team Ankoku and their raids In 1965, the evil group Team Ankoku was founded and began protesting inside the kingdom. Some battles went on and almost all of them have ended in victory. Death of Yamauchi and Fuchigami In 1975, Fuchigami fell ill due to issues with her reproductive systems, as a cancerous area was detected by doctors during a physical examination. She underwent a successful surgery to remove the tumor. Later, the kingdom engages in more battles with Team Ankoku, and Yamauchi goes out to battle them. However, when Keishi and Reina returned to the kingdom one night, he learns from Fuchigami that Yamauchi has died and would cause the kingdom to start falling. However, Fuchigami's tumor comes back this time killing Fuchigami. Coronation of Susumu Hori :Main Article: Coronation of Susumu Hori In 1990, Susumu shows up at the kingdom and despite he was called "Mr. Driller" for saving Japan from Team Ankoku curses on the underground, he becomes coronated as the prince of the kingdom. Coronation of the Izumi Clan as monarch :Main Article: Coronation of the Izumi Clan In 1999, Susumu was told by Minami that a beautiful young woman named Kanata Izumi was reincarnated as a youkai along with her non-youkai husband Soujirou and half-youkai daughter Konata would become coronated as the monarch. The inhabitants wanted to make Konata's appearance a secret, as Susumu wouldn't know what she would look like when she appears. Appearances In the anime The Lucky Star Kingdom first appeared in Star Trigon under the rule of Susumu Hori. His goal was to protect the kingdom after the loss of their former monarch. After seven seasons and the start of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, the Izumi clan along with the recently reincarnated Kanata Izumi become the new monarch. In the games ''Lucky Star'' series While the Lucky Star Kingdom isn't generally featured in the main series it is depicted in, it is mentioned several times within dialogue or cutscenes. ''Driller Engine Grand Prix'' series The Lucky Star Kingdom appears in some courses in the kart-racing game series Driller Engine Grand Prix. The following list below is where it is found. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 2'': Appears in Konata Circuit and the ending. The player can drive up to the entrance, but that does not work as it wastes time. In the Driller Engine Grand Prix 8 remake, the entrance is blocked off. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 3'': Appears in Konata Circuit and the ending. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2'': Appears in Susumu Circuit and the completed ending picture, as the course actually takes place inside the kingdom, but not the castle. The kingdom also appears in Kagami Bridge and Takanomiya Park, if hardware acceleration is enabled on the player's computer. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 5'': Appears in Susumu Circuit. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 6'': Appears in Susumu Circuit. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 7'': Appears in Susumu Circuit. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 8'': Appears in Susumu Circuit. Behind the Scenes *The kingdom itself is based on the Magic Kingdom amusement park at Walt Disney World. This is especially true when Disney was involved in the production of the English dub of the Lucky Star anime. Category:Kingdoms Category:Fictional kingdoms Category:Drillimation Category:Lucky Star Category:Minecraftia